


Das Rotkäppchen Ida

by ArabellaFinley



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Rebirth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaFinley/pseuds/ArabellaFinley
Summary: Isa wurde in einer märchenähnlichen Welt als Rotkäppchen neugeboren und muss den bösen "Wolf" besiegen.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Das Rotkäppchen Ida

Als die sechzehnjährige Isa am sterben war, dachte sie sich sicherlich nicht, dass sie als Ida neugeboren werden wird. Sie dachte ja auch nicht, dass es diese Option überhaupt gab.

Als sie im einem anderen Haus eines Tages erwachte, nach einer schweren Krankheit, war sie äußerst verwirrt. Eigentlich war es gar kein Haus, sonder eine Hütte und jegliche moderne Technologie fehlte im Raum. Das war kein guter Start; die letzte Erinnerung, die sie hatte, war ihr unbeweglicher Körper und ihre weinenden Mutter.

Sie sah weiter um sich her und stellte fest, das ihre Hände ganz sicherlich nicht ihre waren. Sie waren nicht mehr mager und weiß wie als ob sie zu einem Vampir belangen, sondern hatten einen guten bräunlichen Ton zu sich.

Und auch wenn das alles ganz schokant war, an schrägsten war jedoch als die Ringelblumen Pflanze, die auf ihrem Nachttisch war, mit ihr zu sprechen began.


End file.
